Ranma's Thoughts
by sunsale
Summary: Ranma finds his/her mind to be wandering lately and all thoughts being taken over by Ryoga of all people. Will s/he act on these thoughts or allow these thoughts to disappear and get his/her normal life back?


A/N: I have watched Ranma ½ several times over and decided that it is time for me to write about some relationships I could envision happening. I really need to read the manga though. Alrighty its honestly hard to pick just one but this one will feature Ranma and a ahem certain piggy boy, Ryoga.

Sitting in the Tendo household reflecting upon his life in all places he could choose to think but the bathroom, he sat inside the bath with his palm pressed against his cheek. He must have been in there too long because he heard Akane's voice shouting muffled a bit since it she was behind the door. She had told him that other people needed to use the bath since the day had just started and he needed to open it up for the others in the house. Ranma who had been in a daze the entire time in his thoughts called back to her "Yeah, yeah I'm getting out already," then doused himself with cold water quickly to shake himself out of his thoughts and with that changed from boy to girl. Ranma had become so accustomed to this form that it almost became second nature to have curvaceous shapes of fat his breasts and the difference of his genitals in between his legs. The main problem he had was he still had issues identifying himself in this form as he is so used to referring to himself as he and him. That part is still troubling but the acceptance of the modifications of his body no longer shocks him. Ranma lifted herself up from the tub and dried herself with her towel shook her now red hair all over the places sending droplets of water to cascade to the floor. Ranma normally kept his/her hair up neatly in a pigtail sprouting from the back of his head but today since she wanted to get a free ice cream fix from the usual ice cream parlor she went to and had naïve guys purchasing as much of the cold treat she could consume. "The guys will submit to me if I make my hair look nicer than usual," Ranma said as she combed red strands out that went down to the top of her back. After Ranma checked that her hair was as she wanted she put on her usual garb of a red Chinese shirt and black pants. Looking at herself from chest down and then back to her hair she realized that the clothes didn't exactly match. Ranma's face contorted in disgust and her nose crinkled, then she muttered "Oh no, I'll hafta find a dress, my usual outfit won't be enough with the mood I've been in lately…"

Usually Ranma would go to Akane or her sisters for these types of things, but this time she didn't want them judging her for what she needed her feminine charm for. Ranma had gotten dressed in girl's clothes before countless times by now, but the question was did he really want to do this just to woo some men? Ranma sat and thought about it for a moment. "Why am I trying to go the extra mile? I have worn my usual clothes out to the ice cream parlor place and have still been treated for free, what's up with me?" She slumped down in from of the still closed bathroom door and sighed. Ranma wasn't normally a downer like this she thought she must've picked this habit up from Ryoga, since he was always complaining about his downfall as a piggy. Ranma shook these thoughts away, she would get sick if she stayed on the floor like that still fully unclothed. Ranma got up put his usual outfit on and headed out the bathroom door and down the steps into the kitchen. She peeked her head in, it looked as if Akane was attempting to cook something. Ranma retreated, looked again then realized that Akane was merely helping Kasumi cook and not cooking the entire dish herself. If that happened to have been the case she would have tried to have found a way to escape as discretely as possible. Ranma calmy eased her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table to wait until the meal was prepared. Kasumi and Akane both heard footsteps and then nothing and turned around from the counter where they had been chopping up vegetables for lunch. The two girls turned around and then from whence noise could be heard was now nothing and no trace of a person seen besides what they thought they heard. Ranma was really hunger now but had turned around and escaped from the house once she saw that Akane was helping prepare the meals and backtracked her steps to find a new way out of the house.


End file.
